epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Florn
The Florn is a foe in . In EBF4, it is usually found in the Lankyroot Jungle; in EBF5, it appears in the Data Bunker. It is a member of the flower enemy class. Appearance A red flower with a barbed green spike at its center. It is the Flower species with the most similarities in terms of both its role in battle and aesthetically to the Rafflesia that spawned it, being a Poison/Bio-based foe that specializes in direct damage output. Overview A Florn uses powerful physical and / attacks that can inflict status, including a barrage of razor-sharp petals that hits all party members, a stab of its barbed core against a single target, or a variety of Poison spells. When its HP is reduced to critical levels, it can sacrifice itself in a final attack, spearing a single target for heavy damage and a high chance of Poison. Florns are weak to , , and , but absorb and Poison/Bio. Florn also takes a part in wave 24 of Monster Marathon, alongside other flowers. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. Will self destruct at low HP. |HP = 136 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 20 |AP = 2.3 |SP = 2.3 |Gold = 15 |fire = -50% |ice = -50% |poison = 150% |wind = -50% |water = 150% |psn = 100% |item1name = Gash Nut |item1chance = 60% |item2name = Jungle Flower |item2chance = 20% |item3name = Lanky Root |item3chance = 40% |item4name = Cactus |item4chance = 40% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Florn is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Notes2 = May be used only on Easy and Normal difficulties. |Attack3 = Vines |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 45 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Poison |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = May be used only on Hard and Epic difficulties |Attack4 = Thorny Vine |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 89.1/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 30% |Element4 = Poison |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Suicide |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 70 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 30% |Element5 = Poison |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Kills the user. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 150% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Kills the user. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Suicide; * ≥32% HP → Petal Volley (1/3), Nettle/Vines (1/3), Thorny Vine (1/3); * <32% HP → Suicide. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned, Berserked, or <32% HP → Suicide; * Otherwise → Petal Volley (1/3), Vines (1/3), Thorny Vine (1/3). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Petal Volley. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Florn ignores the status on players. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes